


The Janitor

by jokesjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AR, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jisung as a janitor, jonghyun is a supportive friend, minhyun as a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokesjin/pseuds/jokesjin
Summary: Minhyun, a college student, takes a strong interest in dedicated college janitor, Jisung.





	The Janitor

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so yeah  
> i really ship minhyun and jisung but i dont know their shipname?  
> i wanted to make this fic lighthearted but it turned out kind of angsty!!  
> sorry if there are any mistakes its 4:30 and i need sleep

Each Monday was worse than the last. Minhyun had been at university for 30 days and he was already done with it. The intense partying. The perplexing classes. The people that followed him around begging for his notes. What made him the maddest was the people that followed him around every chance they got.

“Minhyun! Let me look at your notes just this once! My cousin wasn’t feeling to well so he vomited on them!”

“Dude please, my girlfriend was super mad at me so she set my room on fire and burnt everything…”

“Give me the notes or I’ll follow you with my guitar and serenade you every chance I get”

It was extremely tiring. He didn’t want to give them their notes. Although, he only wrote them up casually during class, or after he finished a test early, he was not a fan of sharing. He thought: “I did all the work so why should I have to share? Even if I did give them to everyone, their grades wouldn’t improve whatsoever.” Every chance he got he would bicker about this to his good pal Jonghyun.

 Jonghyun was a good friend. He didn’t follow him around, and he was very pleasant to be around. However, he felt angry at Minhyun each time he was jealous with his notes. On Monday, Jonghyun grinded Minhyun’s nerves a bit too hard.

“Being jealous isn’t going to get you anything” Jonghyun sighed as they walked through one of the large corridors of the main building.

“Don’t worry about it.” Minhyun said, as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. As I said, Mondays were hard.

“You need to change that picky attitude of yours. How do you expect to make friends if you keep being like that? You really need to change that dude”

Minhyun, like most times, let the comment pass by. He wasn’t interested in arguing or disagreeing with his only friend. He somewhat understood it was wrong, but felt no motive to change his attitude.

On that same day, Minhyun headed back to his room. Of course, that was his favorite time of the day. He could take off his socks and lie down, while listening to some quite music. Until, at 8pm he got a text from his dear (and only) friend Jonghyun:

_JH: MinhyuN!! Do me a hugeeee favour and go get my lab supplies and my backpack from the classroom where we had chemistry today. I’m not at the dorm and I’m not going to class tomorrow, so get it so the cleaning people don’t take it to lost and found!! Pleaseee_

Minhyun was a jealous fellow, but he was not mean. He read Jonghyun’s message, put on his socks and slippers, and headed to the last floor of the science building.

At 8pm there was barely anyone in the corridors. Most people were either at the library or in their dorms. He went up the stairs to the 3rd and last floor (to avoid any possible “note” confrontation), to see it empty. He took a right and headed to the classroom with a sign that read “Room 108”.

He grabbed the handle and turned it. Nothing. The door was locked. Minhyun scoffed and put his hands in his hair. This was not a good day for him. He looked behind him to see if he could find a janitor with a spare set of keys. Minhyun had his way with words and could easily convince people.

As he stared back he admired the corridor. He stood infront of the classroom in a long corridor with many large windows that let the sunset beam in. He noticed the whole third floor had a warm pink tone to it. He went up to the window and looked outside. His mind was empty. Not in a bad way. For once Minhyun could relax his mind, and just stand there admiring the beautiful radiant sky that glistened the concrete walls and the smooth stone floors. He breathed deeply, and turned to look at the long corridor.

He saw someone. A man roughly his age, glancing serenely upon the sunset, just like him. His hair was short and brown and his facial features stood out. Minhyun had never seen anyone like him. He spent a good few minutes admiring his appearance. It was like the sunset rested upon his face, and he was at eternal peace, ready to fall into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The man (or boy or dude? Idk) turned and his eyes met with Minhyun’s. Minhyun did not look away. His eyes were open, his pupils were constricted onto him. However, the man stared at Minhyun for a few seconds. In those few moments, Minhyun saw all that peace in his eyes fade and turn into burden. For a second, it felt like those were his own eyes. The man looked away, and didn’t change his expression. He didn’t even acknowledge that Minhyun was there. It was like he wasn’t.

Soon Minhyun looked at what he was carrying. He had a mop in one hand and was wearing a monkey suit. Minhyun thought to himself, still somewhat confused after their eye contact. “Is he the janitor? I didn’t know they hired this young.”

“Hello.” Minhyun said somewhat confidently, not knowing what to expect.

“Can I help you?” the man replied in a monotonous tone, alluding his tiredness.

“I left some stuff in that classroom over there” he replied and pointed back to the room “Could you please open it up for me so I can go get them?”

The janitor barely replied in a way that Minhyun could see. It was somewhat of a slight nod. They went over to the classroom, he unlocked it for him, Minhyun got the bag.

As the janitor locked the door, Minhyun felt as if he had something to tell the janitor. Some sort of emotion he couldn’t explain. He had never felt it before in such a tremendous manner.

“Thank you” he managed to say, trying to sound confident.

As the janitor walked away, Minhyun felt sad. A shudder of emotion came across him. The further away the janitor got, the feeling of longing grew in him. He lost sight of him as he went into some other corridor.

He did not understand why he felt so overwhelmed. “What is happening?” he thought to himself as he looked around to see no one. He stared back to the sky. The sunset was gone, replaced with a cool blue, clear night sky. Minhyun felt like that. He felt empty as he looked upon it.

He stayed there for a long time, trying to understand his emotions. His actions. And most importantly what had just happened. In the most cliché way possible, Minhyun felt like fireworks went off in his stomach when he first saw him. As he left, Minhyun felt dull, only the smoke remained, an empty trace. The silence comforted him. He felt alone. He was alone.

“Do you want to go get some coffee or something?” said a cool but warm voice.

Minhyun looked to the side to see the face of the janitor he longed to see.

“My name is Jisung”

His warm voice warmed Minhyun, and suddenly all of his troubles were gone.


End file.
